planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Plains Zebra
| image = PlainsZebra.jpg | scientificname = Equus quagga | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Africa | region = Eastern and Southern Africa | iucnstatus = nt | fencegrade = 2 >4.125ft | landarea = 510.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 8-40 | biome = | gsize = 3-15 | malebachelor = 3-15 | femalebachelor = 3-10 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 4 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 13 months | interbirth = 12 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Perissodactyla | family = Equidae | genus = Equus }}The (Equus quagga) is a mid-sized African ungulate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 150,000-250,000 The plains zebra (or Equus quagga) is native to Eastern and Southern Africa, preferring to live in easy reach of water sources on the savannah. The species is divided into six subspecies, separated due to different features, usually varying strip patterns, and lack of interbreeding between groups. sic Plains zebra have the black and white stripes famous of all zebra, but are smaller than Grevy's zebra and larger than mountain zebra. Males and females can both be 3.6ft to 4.8ft in height, and between 7.2ft and 8.2ft in length, although males are generally 10% larger than females. The species' population is stable, but near threatened status. Excessive hunting has pushed one subspecies of plains zebra (the quagga) to extinction. This remains a problem for others, all of which are desirable to hunters for their skins. The zebra also rely on migration paths, which have been known to become blocked by man made fences and walls, preventing them from reaching areas with food and water during the dry season. Many zebra live within National Parks where they are protected, but they are a far-ranging species and may move out of protected areas during migrations. When in National Parks, there are concerted efforts to prevent poaching. Social Plains zebra live in cohesive herds in the wild, which can be composed of several harems that consist of one stallion, several females and their young offspring. Young males that have no yet gained their own harem live in 'bachelor herds'. Females within a harem have a hierarchy depending on how long they have been with the stallion; the female that joined the stallion first is the alpha female. Reproduction Male zebra 'acquire' a young female by approaching her while in her family herd when she firest reaches sexual maturity. He must challenge, fight and subdue her father to 'win' the female, who will then join him. Other males may also attempt to steal her. The stallion that first mates with the female is the one she will remain with. Female zebra are pregnant for 12 to 14 months and give birth to one foal. Female foals remain with their natal herd until they join an unrelated male, whereas male foals leave their mother when she has another foal to join a bachelor herd of other young males. Animal Care Herbivore Pellets Fruit and Vegetables |Food Trough Water Trough Water Pipe |Grazing Ball Feeder Hanging Grazer Feeder Small Barrel Feeder |Grab Ball Herb Scent Marker Plant Screen Rubbing Pillar |TO BE ADDED }} }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Zebra recognise each other by their different stripe patterns. *Zebra sleep standing up and take 'watches' during sleep to look out for predators. *The reason for a zebra's stripes is still debated; it may be for camouflage in grass and shade (especially for foals), for motion camouflage to confuse predators when the herd runs, as a deterrent to parasites, or for social recognition. *Zebra females in a harem are aggressive towards new females, who must be protected by the stallion until tension subsides. *Zebra herds move to follow the rain and may migrate up to 1000 miles to remain close to food and water. Gallery Image Gallery PromotionalImage7.jpg PromotionalImage9.jpg HiddingZebras.jpg zebra rubbing tower.png ECGTH0AXYAA2ujG.jpeg Veterinarian 2.jpg Veterinarian 3.jpg Caldera zebras and elephants (2).jpg ZHqvNRCP3maBMUbiHzE47a-970-80.jpg Vj2STqsprHPnZoSPF5b6Ab-970-80.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Herbivores